What you need
by AngelicKishinHunter
Summary: AU: Kagomes boyfriend is hitting her, her, Sango, and Ayame hate the boys, and vise versa! This is a romance story? Inukag, Mirsan, Ayakog (Ayame x Koga)
1. Chapter 1:He did that?

What you need

By: Angelic Kishin Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and probably never will, so what? Not like I want to own that thick, egotistic hanyou.

Inuyasha: Oi! I heard that!

Ang: Shut up.

A/N: I'm not gonna lie, I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else except possible OC's in this story. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! P.S. Second

**CHAPTER 1: **_**HE **_**DID THIS?**

"No WAY! He did _THAT_ to you!?" Sango screamed. Luckily they were in Kagomes room.

"Yeah, but I'm fine, really! Just… a little banged up is all." Kagome said quietly.

"Still, beat you? For such a petty thing like that?" Sango questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I should probably kill him just for that. You know I have that power." She offered.

"But you're only supposed to kill demons. He's human." Kagome reminded her.

"Err, damn these stupid slayer laws! I swear, they should make an exception for evil humans!" Sango clenched her fist in anger.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't tell Miroku or Koga. You know it'll get back to Mr. Jerky ears and then… Him." Sango and Kagome shuddered.

"Don't worry Kags, my lips are sealed." She said, making a zipping motion across her lips and winking.

"Shake on it." Kagome said, holding her fist to Sango's neck as if holding a knife there. Sango did the same. They began to drag their fists across the others arm, opening their hands along the way until their hands interlocked. They shook and hugged. This is their secret swear/handshake. Anytime they make a promise they seal it with the shake and it can't be broken under ANY sercumstances.

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome whispered.

"You're welcome. But, umm … I'm confused about something." Sango said, pushing from the embrace to look Kagome in the face. "You want to tell Ayame?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Yes, I know, she'd kill him, but she deserves to know. Think how she'd feel left out when she found out." Kagome reasoned.

"When?" Sango repeated.

"She always has her ways." Kagome explained.

"True … fine, I suppose you're right." Sango complied.

"Good, we're telling her first thing tomorrow." Kagome said.

**NEXT DAY…**

"WHAT!? I'LL KILL HIM!" Ayame shouted. She just heard the news.

"If you do that than as a demon slayer, I'll have to slay you!" Sango said, holding the wolf demon down.

"Would you please calm down!? I don't want anyone to know!' Kagome whispered, also trying to hold the female down.

"But… but… but he hurt you Kagome!" Ayame tried to reason.

"But I'm okay, Ayame. Really, I'm fine." Kagome said softly, successfully calming the girl down.

"Y- you sure?" Ayame asked warily.

"Positive." Kagome assured.

"… Okay." Ayame sighed, giving up.

"Alright, now we should get going before-" Sango was cut off.

"Before what?" A deep voice said from behind them.

"Shit." The girls said under their breaths.

"Heard that." A husky voice said and the girls turned to face them.

"We know Mr. Fluffy ears." Kagome said to the owner of the husky voice, Inuyasha.

"Err, stop calling me that!" He growled at her.

"Why? It's fun!" She stated, giggling to iritate the hanyou.

"Miroku, if that hand comes anywhere near my rear, I swear to god, I will smack you to high hell." Sango threatened.

"Sango dear, I can't believe you'd accuse me of such a filthy act. I'm hurt!" Miroku said, trying to act innocent.

"Oh, give it up lecher; we already know that you grope any girl that crosses your path." Ayame snapped.

"So, we meet again, Amamoo." Koga spoke next.

"How many time do I have to say this to get it through your thick skull, It's AYAME, fleabag!" She shouted in his face.

"What do you want, Mutt?" Kagome asked bitterly. Inuyasha growled.

"What was Ayame talking about? Kill who?" Miroku asked.

"None of your business. Now if you'll excuse us, we have school to get to." Sango hissed and the girls turned to walk to school. Unfortunately, that's when Inuyasha decided to take a whiff of the air and smelled something he never liked to smell.

"Oh no you don't." He said jumping in front of Kagome and grabbing her wrist.

"Hey! Get your hands off her or I swear I'll-"Ayame never got to finish because Inuyasha pulled Kagomes sleeve up to reveal a gash on her arm. It was about five inches long and a maroon color. Sango and Ayame just stared, thinking the same thing. _' __**He **__did this?!'_.

"Care to explain this, wench?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome tried pulling away but he tightened his grip, effectively making her wince. This caused Inuyasha to loosen his grip of fear he'd hurt her. Kagome took the chance and ripped her arm away from his grasp. Sango and Ayame quickly came up to her and took her away.

"Inuyasha… how'd you know that was there?" Koga asked, amazed.

"The smell. It was faint, but I smelled the lingering scent of blood on her arm." Inuyasha said, watching them walk away with a scowl on his face.

"Who would do this to sweet Kagome?" Miroku asked, puzzled.

"Tch, sweet? I don't think so." _'But still, he has a point.' _Inuyasha thought._ 'Who'd want to hurt Kagome?'_

_**WITH THE GIRLS...**_

"_He_ did this to you?! I thought you said you were okay?!" Ayame asked, looking at the cut and infuriated by Kagome and her boyfriends stupidity. Kagome nodded.

"Leave it to Inuyasha to find it." Sango grumbled.

"And I really didn't want any of them to know." Kagome complained. "Especially Inuyasha."

"Well, they do, so what'll we do about it?" Sango asked.

"Nothing. They know now and we can't change that so just act like it never happened." Kagome said simply. But they all knew how stubborn those boys were. This would be a long day.

A/N: R&R please! Should I write more? No? Well, TO BAD! I'M DOIN' IT! For those of you who enjoyed and want more, Ch. 2 will be up real soon, not that you're actually reading this. ;D READ MY OTHER STORY TOO! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Him

_**Chapter 2: Him**_

Disclaimer: Don't want to get a court case so… I do not own Inuyasha. There, now let's get on with it, shall we? ;D

"So, what do you guys think happened to Kagome?" Koga asked.

"No clue, everyone _seems_ to like her." Miroku replied and Inuyasha snorted. "Well… almost everyone." Miroku corrected.

"I don't know what you're so worried about, If Kagome ever got in trouble she could handle herself. There's nothing to get so worked up about." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you were the one to point out the wound in the first place, shouldn't you be a little more concerned, who knows what could happen next." Miroku said, astonished that Inuyasha was acting like she just fell or something.

"I agree with Miroku here, one day she could just disappear off the face of the planet without a trace." Koga scolded.

"If someone's hurting her, she could just a parent or a teacher. It's not like she'd want to protect them." Inuyasha pointed out.

"…Unless… It was someone close to her, like a friend or…" Miroku trailed off.

"Or her boyfriend." Koga finished. Inuyasha stopped. If it is her boyfriend then… no, that scrawny kid wouldn't have it in him to hurt Kagome, there's just no way… unless…

"Damn it! I'll bet it _is_ her boyfriend! That damned faker!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Whoa, what? What are you yelling about now?" Koga asked.

"Her boyfriend, I'll bet he was faking that nice guy act all this time!" Inuyasha growled out.

"You're kidding; you really think it's him?" Miroku asked, amazed.

"I'll bet he's forcing her to stay with him, too. That damned bastard." Koga growled.

"Not that it's any of your business." Someone snapped from behind them.

"Sango! Is it true? Is… _he_ doing this to Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked, urgently. Sango sighed.

"Yeah, it's true. But we swore to Kagome we wouldn't tell you guys." She said.

"And why's that?" Inuyasha growled.

"Cause we know that at some point it'll get back to… _him_ that she' been telling us and who knows what could happen then? … You'd better not be planning on pestering Kagome about it!" Sango snapped.

"No such-" Inuyasha was cut off by Koga elbowing him in the stomach.

"Of course we won't, we understand." Koga said, looking her in the eye.

"Good, 'cause I'll personally cut your cut your heads off if you do." She said threateningly and walked away.

"What the hell Koga!" Inuyasha barked.

"You don't want to cross a demon slayer, especially not her." Koga snapped.

"… Tch! Whatever." He said and started walking to first period.

_**With Kagome…**_

"So, where'd Sango go again?" Kagome asked Ayame.

"She just had to get something from her locker." Ayame replied.

"Ah… well let's get going. I don't want to be late." Kagome said.

"Yeah, sure. Math, yay." Ayame said and walked behind her.

_**Later, at lunch (Skiiiiiiiiiiiip)…**_

"Sooooo tired…" Ayame said, setting her down by her food with a 'thunk'.

"No kidding, I nearly fell asleep in Biology" Sango sighed, slouching.

"Ugh, damn sit ups, stupid PE. So sore." Kagome groaned, rubbing her neck.

"How 'bout stupid school." Sango said.

"How 'bout stupid boyfriends on his way over here." Ayame almost growled.

"Don't bite his head off." Kagome ordered, knowing all too well that _he'd_ be on his way over.

"Well, hello darling." The deep raspy voice said from behind. Kagome put on her best smile and turned to face him.

"Well, hello, Naraku, nice of you to join us." Kagome said with fake happiness.

A/N: Aaaawwww hell, don't kill me. I had originally planned it to be Hojo, but I just couldn't go through with it. Pleases R&R if you want more, and I know it's short but I promise they'll get longer… at some point… maybe. D And wow you people are crazy. 27 veiws on my first story within the last 2 or 3 hours. Geez, and only one favorite.


	3. Chapter 3: A Sisters Impression

_**Chapter 3: A Sisters Impression**_

Inuyasha sat close by, watching Kagome smile at that bastard of a boyfriend. '_How can she smile that after what he did!? It's unbelievable! Ugh… I'm gonna barf._' He thought, unconsciously growling aloud.

"Inuyasha, if you keep glaring and growling like that she's gonna notice something's up and purify our asses." Koga warned him, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"But I'll be safe because there's nothing to purify!" Miroku said proudly.

"Trust me, there's plenty. It would probably hurt you more than it would us." Koga said, sweat dropping.

"I don't care, I'm gonna rip that guy to shreds if he hurts her again." Inuyasha growled out. Miroku sighed.

"Look, Inuyasha, let's give Kagome a time limit. If she doesn't take care of it herself in say… 2 months, then you can rip Naraku into as many pieces as you want. Deal?" Miroku offered.

"…Fine. 2 months! That's it!" Inuyasha agreed begrudgingly.

"Good… you can stop glaring at them now." Koga deadpanned.

**Later, with the girls…**

"I can't _believe_ the nerve of that guy! _How_ can he just waltz up to you and be like '_Hey babe, I'm gonna sit here and pretend that I didn't beat you the other day over this stupid thing_' Bastard." Ayame seethed as they walked home from school.

"I _know_. I cannot believe him, who the hell does he think he is!? I would give anything to kill that guy." Sango agreed, cracking her knuckles.

"Uh… let's leave hiraikotsu stashed away for the time being." Kagome said rather nervously.

"Only if you dump him." Ayame demanded.

"Uh… I'll… take care of it?" Kagome said, uncertain.

"You'd better, before we do, and believe me, we won't be merciful." Sango said darkly. Kagome groaned. '_Will I ever get a break?_'

**At Kagomes place…**

Kagome sat there, working on her homework peacefully when her phone rang. She set down her pencil and looked at the caller ID.

_**Naraku**_

Kagome gulped. '_What does he want?_' Kagome asked herself before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"_Hey babe, you wanna go out tonight? You could bring your sister and introduce us._" He said He'd wanted to meet Kikyo ever since they started dating.

"Oh, yeah! How could I say no?!" Kagome said excitedly.

"_Great! Pick you two up at eight. Don't be late._' He said. They hung up. This was the _perfect_ chance to introduce them! Kikyo was either busy or always to crabby to be presented to Naraku, and at the moment, she was neither! Of course, she wasn't very excited to see Naraku. And what would he have planned for _after_ dinner? What if he didn't like her sister?

_Kagome's Imagination…_

"_You thought I'd like your sister? I hate her!" Naraku screams and slaps Kagome._

"_I-I'm sorry, I really had no-" She's cut off by another slap._

"_Who said you could talk?!" He yelled and punched her in the stomach._

_End Imagination…_

Kagome shook her head. '_Pull yourself together, think positive! Nothing will happen like that.' _She thought to herself._ 'Just be thankful he hasn't stolen your first kiss yet._' That voice in her head said. It was true, she hasn't had her first kiss, even if she does have a boyfriend. Not much of a relationship now is it? Naraku doesn't want it… does that mean he doesn't want her? That she's petty and doesn't deserve his lips? Sango's right, who the hell does he think he is?! '_Damn boys… I wonder if-Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses there, girl, you hate the guy, you're not _wondering_ anything, especially not in uncharted territory. And not about him, especially not _him.' Kagome stopped her thoughts before it was too late.

She sighed. '_Guess I better go let Kikyo know and start getting ready._' She thought, seeing it was already 7. She walked down the hall to her sisters room and knocked.

"Come in." She heard the eighteen year old say.(A/N: There shall be NO interests between Kikyo and Inuyasha + no Kikyo bashing in this fanfic. She's actually going to be nice.) Kagome walked in and as her sister turned away from her studies. "Ah, hello child. What do you want?" She asked.

"Naraku's going to pick us up at eight, I thought you should know. He's been dying to meet you." I told her.

"Oh, well thank you Kagome, I look forward to meeting him." She said with a small smile on her face. They may not always see eye to eye but there good sisters, anyone could see it.

Kagome smiled and closed the door behind her. As she walked down the hall she decided she'd take a shower and dress in something nice but casual.

_**55 minutes later…**_

"Kikyo! You almost done? He'll be here any minute!" Kagome yelled from outside the bathroom door. She'd decided to wear black leggings with back open toed flats and a floral dress that's shorter in the front and longer in the back.

"Almost done, I just need help with my hair." She called back, so Kagome opened the door and stepped behind her. Kikyo had decided to wear a white blouse and a long red skirt.

"How do you want this done?" Kagome asked, flexing her fingers menacingly. Kikyo laughed a little and explained how she wanted it done. Kagome did as she was told and when she was done, Kikyos bangs were French braided to the back of her head and there were tiny pink flowers in her hair.

Just when they'd finished admiring Kagomes work a knock came to the door.

"Sota! How do we look?" The girls called in unison. Sota came running to the bathroom door and as soon as he got a good look a smile spread across his face.

"You both look great!" He said and ran to answer the door. The girls walked into the entry hall and saw what Naraku was wearing. A poison purple dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup!" They said and walked out the door.

When they got to the restaurant something dawned on Kikyo. "Naraku, may I ask you something?'

"Well, of course, lady Kikyo." He replied politely.

"How old are you? I mean, you look a bit too old to be in high school." She asked.

"Well yes that is true, I was held back two years. I would be in collage by now, but I didn't keep up my grades so I'm still a sophomore." He explained.

"Ah, I see." She said.

The rest of the night was spent sharing past memories of high school. I felt a little left out because I didn't have quit as many, but it was surprisingly fun none the less.

When Naraku dropped us off and drove away Kikyo turned to me. "Do you really like him?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

"Uh… what?" I asked, unsure.

"That's enough of an answer for me, and I don't think _he's_ what you need." Kikyo said.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. Kikyo sighed.

"He's just not what I imagined you'd go for. I don't think he deserves you. I could see past those eyes of his at _him_. He's been hurting you, hasn't he? He hasn't even kissed you yet, right?" Kikyo asked. Kagome was stunned. '_How could she know?_'

"Thought so. Kagome, he's strong and cold hearted. I don't think anyone could love him and I doubt he's capable of loving. What you need is someone who's strong and rough around the edges but sweet when you get down to it. He should be protective if not a little possessive and be willing to do anything to ensure your safety. Naraku is definitely not it." Kikyo explained. Kagome thought for a moment. '_I… I think she's right. I don't think I even loved him from the beginning. Maybe… I should end it. Who cares if he beats me one last time, I should be able to defend myself! Naraku has nothing over me. It's time to end this insanity._'

"You're right. He has been beating me and I just put up with it because I thought I loved him, but now I see my mistake. Thanks Kikyo." I said excitedly and kissed her on the cheek before running up stairs to my room and getting Sango and Ayame on the phone.

"Guys? I have a plan for breaking up with Naraku but I'll need your help so he can't escape it." Kagome said, very giddy.

A/N: End, chapter 3! Wow, I'm fast, but now I'm excited! I just have to finish up the first touches of the plan and I'll post chapter four up real soon! Thanks for your review AlwaysYoursAlyssa! It really boosted my spirits, plus all the views I'm getting. 107 in two days for only two chapters! O.O

Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own ANYTHING related to Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4: Phase 1 part 1

Disclaimer: Look, how many times do I have to say this, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Get this into your head right now or I'll _knock_ some sense into you!

_**Chapter 4: Commencing Phase 1 Part 1**_

"Oh my gosh, I LOVE that idea!" Ayame cheered.

"I'm so excited, when to we start?!" Sango asked as eagerly as a kid would over a trip to Disney world.

"Well, I was hoping after school tomorrow, but if that's too-"

"No!" Sango and Ayame squealed in unity.

"That's perfect! You can come to my house at 3! Kohaku wants to see Sota anyways." Sango said.

"And I can just leave the runt to them so I don't have to babysit!" Ayame said, referring to her adoptive brother.

"Perfect! Then it's settled. We're meeting at Sango's after school. Any ways, we should rest up. We've got a long day tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Plus more irritating boys." Ayame groaned.

"Don't say that!" Kagome and Sango shouted, successfully scaring Ayame off the phone. "G'night" They said and hung up.

_**Next day…**_

Kagome was walking to the corner of the block were all three girls meet before heading to school, but they weren't there.

"Damn it." Kagome said. She hated walking to school alone because that meant there was more of a chance that the boys would catch up to her annoy her.

They had a rule that, unless the boys had gotten there before, if someone was five minutes late to get to 'the spot' then the others would move on ahead. '_Guess that's the case today._' Kagome sighed.

"What's got you up in a knot?" A husky voice asked from behind Kagome.

"Aaaand I'm leaving without them." Kagome said and began to walk away from Inuyasha.

"Hey, hold on a sec!" He said and easily caught up to her. Kagome sighed.

"Look, dog breath, I'm in too good a mood to have your snarky attitude ruin it for me." Kagome said, hoping he'd leave her alone. Wishful thinking on her part.

"Aaand what's in spirit of this 'Good mood'?" He asked.

"Like I'd tell _you_. You'd just find a way to ruin it for me." She told him, again trying to get him to end the subject.

"Okay, can you give me a hint?" He asked.

"Nope." She said, refusing to give away the source of her quickly depleting good mood.

"Hm. Well if you're not gonna tell me, then I'll have to get it from somewhere else." He said.

"Heh, good luck, fluffy ears." Kagome laughed. "The only other two people who know are Sango and Ayame." She said.

"So, they have something to do with it." He deduced. Kagome just sighed again.

"And where in hell did you get that idea?" She asked, officially starting to get annoyed.

"Well, I doubt you'd tell them with the risk of them telling me unless they had something to do with it." He explained.

"… You know, you're really getting on my nerves." She said.

"Well, at least you're good mood is gone." He said, smirking in victory. A vain pulsed on Kagomes head.

"You just can't go one minute without pissing me off, can you?" She snapped. "Or are just naturally an asshole?" Inuyasha growled.

"Bitch."

"Oh, well if I'm a bitch then that must make you a bastard!" She noted cheerfully. "But, If I am a bitch, then wouldn't that be offensive to dogs everywhere, including you?" She asked, then smiled and skipped ahead of him, her good mood back.

"Feeble woman." Inuyasha grumbled and continued walking to school.

_**With Sango and Ayame…**_

"Damn it, we just missed her!" Ayame cursed after she was done sniffing around.

"Did she arrive early?" Sango asked.

"No, by the smell of it she was on time, but mister Inu-jackass-ears had to show up and follow her, probably to piss her off.

"Wait, if Inuyasha was here, then that means…" A look of horror crossed their faces.

"Let's get out of here before-"

"Before what, Ananya?" Koga asked.

"Shit." Sango muttered.

"How. Many times. Do I have to say this. Before. It gets in your thick. Head? It's. AYAME!" She shouted and pounced the wolf demon. The two rolled around on the ground, attacking each other and not even Sango could break it up.

"Damn it, Ayame! We have to go!" Sango shouted over the twosomes brawl.

"Oh, surely you don't have to leave now, Sango dear?" Miroku said, reaching for her bum.

"Touch me Miroku and I swear to god I'll-" Too late.

*SMACK*

Sango had finaly gotten Ayame into her grip and began to drag her away from Koga and the bleeding Miroku.

"Damn, that girl's got some fight in her. I'll have to fight her for real some time." Koga said, wiping his bruising cheek.

"Oh, Sango never loses her fire." Miroku sighed.

"You're hopeless." Koga remarked. "C'mon, let's catch up to Inuyasha." Miroku only nodded happily and floated alongside Koga.

_**Later, at lunch…**_

"I swear, I'll _kill_ that lecher some day." Sango growled.

"I wanna fight Koga in a real fight some day." Ayame smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"I miss being able to sit Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

"Then why don't you put the beads around his neck again?" Sango asked.

"'Cause he'll never let me get near him with those again." Kagome explained.

"Then why don't you do it the way lady Keade demonstrates when you're in classes with her?" Ayame asked.

"I'm not that good a priestess yet." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Not that good a priestess for what?" Naraku asked, sitting next to Kagome, earning glares from Sango and Ayame.

"Oh, we're just talking about the subjugation beads that I once put around Inuyashas neck." Kagome summarized simply.

"Oh, I remember that. His face was creating craters all over school that year." Naraku almost laughed at the memory.

"Ha! Yeah that was fun." Kagome said, faking her enjoyment of being with Naraku and driving down memory lane.

"So, anyway, you doing anything after school Kags?" Naraku asked, almost making Sango and Ayame choke at the use of _their_ nick name for her.

"Oh, um, actually, yeah. Me and the girls are having a girls night out, you know how it is." Kagome explained. She wasn't _technically_ lying. More of bending the truth a little. I mean, It _was_ a night with the girls, just not your ordinary night out.

"Oh, well, how 'bout the night after that?" He asked.

"um…" She looked to the girls. She could read their eyes. '_This can't be too inconspicuous._' Sango's said. '_Say yes for now!_' Ayame's seemed to scream.

"Sure! Why not?" Kagome said, cheerfully. It wasn't too convincing but Naraku bought it.

"Great, wear something nice and I'll pick you up at eight." He said and they continued to talk about random stuff as they ate.

_**Boys table…**_

"Inuyasha, seriously, stop growling, you're gonna attract attention to yourself." Koga said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I still don't understand how she can smile like that! Honestly, what is with her?" Inuyasha continued to glare at Naraku.

"If you keep glaring like that, not only your face get stuck like that but people will start to think you've got a thing for Kagome." Miroku told him, taking a gulp of his milk.

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha snapped, disbelieving what he'd just heard come from his friends mouth.

"Geez, no need to bark Inu, we're just trying to help." Koga sighed.

"I do not like Kagome, not in the slightest." He grumbled.

"Try telling the school that when the rumors spread." Miroku deadpanned. Inuyasha huffed in defeat.

"Whatever." He grumbled and continued to eat his ramen.

_**After school with the girls…**_

"Oh… I'm exhausted." Sango complained, rolling her shoulder.

"I wish we didn't have any homework, cause then we could get right on to start Phase one of the plan." Ayame moaned.

"I wish we didn't have homework, period." Kagome sighed.

"Well, we do, so might as well get over it. You're bringing Sota over, right?" Sango asked.

"Yep." Kagome answered.

"And I'm bringing the runt." Ayame said before Sango could ask.

"Might as well just bring them over then have a homework session at my place before we get started." Sango groaned.

"Alright, see ya in a bit." Kagome said and turned in the opposite direction of the girls.

"See ya." They yawned and went their separate ways. What the girls weren't aware of, though, was that a certain hanyou was listening in not too far away.

"So they _are_ planning something… but what?" Inuyasha asked himself before jumping home to think it over.

Once Kagome got home, she called out to her brother. "Sota! Come here for a sec!" She said. Her little brother soon came racing down the stairs.

"Yeah? What is it sis?" Sota asked.

"Pack a bag, you're going to Kohakus tonight." Kagome told him a she kicked off her shoes. Sota got this light in his eye.

"Really!?" He asked.

"Really. Now go on, we're leaving soon." She said as she shook her bag from her shoulders. Sota nodded and raced up the stairs to his room. Kagome shook her head before heading upstairs herself to pack a bag.

_**15 minutes later…**_

"Sota! You ready to go!?" Kagome asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He yelled back and was soon bounding down the stairs and raced out the door, Kagome following close behind. She closed the door behind her and raced her brother to Sango's house.

It wasn't long before they were standing at the front door, out of breath. Kagome rang the doorbell and you could hear rustling inside, maybe even fighting.

When the door finally swung open, Sango and Kohaku were smiling kindly, as if nothing had happened.

"Kohaku!" Sota cried.

"Sota!" Kohaku retaliated. The girls laughed as they hugged very un-guyishly.

"Anyway, c'mon in, Ayame and Shippo are already here." Sango said, stepping aside to allow us passage.

"Shippo's here too?!" Sota asked.

"Yup! C'mon, let's all go play a video game." Kohaku said, running back into his house with Sota right behind him.

"This was really a great idea." Kagome said, admiring the fun her brother was having.

"Don't say that that yet, not until you see what Ayame and I have planned for you." Sango said, leading Kagome into the house.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Kagome said closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, alright. Well, we should get cracking on that homework if we want to cross the bridge tonight." Sango said, walking into the living room and sitting down next to Ayame.

"No kidding, I think we should start with algebra." Ayame said, noting that it was the most homework any of them had.

"Alright, let's get to it." Kagome said, whipping out her pencil and they all started to do their homework.

When they finally finished an hour and a half later they plopped down on the couch to recuperate before heading out side to the training ground.

"So… where do start?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"Well, we're starting with hand to hand." Sango said. "And I'll be showing you how a slayer does it." She said. "But first, show me what you got." She said and got into a fighting stance. Kagome smirked.

"With pleasure." She said simply and also got into a fighting stance.

"…Ready?" They both said and ran at each other.

A/N: Yay! Done! I hope you guys like it! And I hope I made Phase 1 pretty clear. Also, If I end up taking a little long again, don't hesitate to read my third story **Comatose**. I also might make **Kagomes Reason** a two shot, so look out for that. A gain, hope you guys enjoyed! R&R! See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5: End Phase 1 Begin Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not f****** own Inuyasha!

A/N: YAY! Peoples are finally reading **Comatose**! Thanks so much for your reviews guys, I love them! And you people are so FUNNY and AWESOME! XD Anyways, hope you enjoy!

_**Chapter 5: End of Phase 1 & Beginning of Movie night**_

"Keep up the pace Kagome! You're doing great!" Ayame yelled, having to dodge yet another punch from Kagome. Ayame landed behind her but before she could attack, Kagome retaliated by kicking behind her into Ayame's stomach. As a result, Ayame was thrown into a dummy, breaking it off the stand and on the ground.

"Damn, girl. You could make a _zombie_ run for its life, and they're not even _alive_!" Ayame wheezed out.

"I'd hate to be in _his_ shoes when he finally gets a taste of _your_ fury." Sango said, already having had a thrashing of her own.

The girls have been training for weeks now (which hasn't gone unnoticed by the boys) and Kagomes gradually gotten stronger. But she isn't quite ready.

"Yeah, well I can assure you, Naraku throws punches that could blow off a zombie's skull entirely." Kagome mumbled. The girls shivered.

"Speaking of zombies, I heard that there's at least one theater that's still showing World War Z. Wanna see it?" Ayame asked.

"You bet!" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"Kay, we're going tomorrow night!" Ayame said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Kagome said.

"This will be fun." Sango said, a little too menacingly.

"So… what theater is it?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not really sure of the name, but it's that pretty fancy one that's just downtown? Any ways, am I awesome or what?" Ayame asked, proudly.

"Hell ya!" Sango cheered.

"The best!" Kagome squealed in delight. What? Just cause they're girls doesn't mean they can't enjoy a good scary movie.

"And the best part, this one's got extra parts to certain scenes that they didn't show in other theaters!" Ayame added. All the girls squealed with delight.

The hanyous ears twitched in irritation. "Gah, and to think that they're getting so worked up over a _movie_. It's ridiculous!" Inuyasha declared from the tree he was perched in, eavesdropping on the girls.

"What are they squealing about?" Miroku asked from over the phone.

"They're going to see World War Z at Kaguyas theater tomorrow night." Inuyasha explained.

"Ayame suggested it, didn't she?" Koga asked, also on the phone with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Yeah, but they're all acting like it's a trip to Disney world or something." Then something clicked as the wheels in Inuyashas head started spinning. "But I know how we can change that." Inuyasha smirked, evilly.

"Uh-oh, when he starts thinking, you know he's up to no good." Miroku muttered.

"And what's that supposed to mean lech?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just that you're stupid." Koga replied.

"I'd kill you right now if I didn't have an awesome idea of how we could ruin their movie night." Inuyasha growled.

"Alright, then tell us oh great one." Miroku said sarcastically. He may have a crush on Sango but that didn't mean he didn't like annoying the crap out of her. Otherwise, why would he endure being slapped all the time?

"Alright, well it goes like this…" He explained the plan to them, brightening their moods at the idea. In other words, they loved it. Then something came to Miroku.

"But wait… isn't your hair going to be a dead giveaway, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Neither of you know when my human night is, do you?" Inuyasha sighed.

"It's tomorrow!?" They screeched, getting the attention of a certain female demon. Before she had the chance to see him, Inuyasha jumped from the tree and scolded his friends.

"Yes it is, it's always on the new moon, now would you quiet down? Ayame almost saw me."

"Hey, you alright Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, it's nothing. Just thought I heard something is all." She responded with a smile and they went inside for sleep.

"Now, for more recent matters, why's Kagome been spending so much at Sango's lately?" Miroku asked.

"Turns out Ayame and Sango are training Kagome in hand to hand combat for… I heard something about making _zombies_ run in fear and Kagome mumbled something I didn't quite catch. And they didn't continue the conversation, either, due to the whole movie thing." Inuyasha grunted irritably. All three of them had noticed how frequently the girls had been going to Sango's the past few weeks. Though they would never admit it, it had them kind of worried and _very_ curious "All we really know is that she's preparing for something, but we have no clue what."

"Damn it, she just had to mumble the most crucial part of our eavesdropping plot, didn't she?" Koga cursed.

"Now, Koga, we don't know even know if what she said _was_ the most crucial part of the information we're seeking." Miroku said.

"Oh, I'll bet ten bucks it was. She always tends to mumble stuff like that." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, there's no use trying to figure it out now, we'd best get some sleep and ask them about it tomorrow." Miroku yawned.

"We're not asking them a damned thing!" Inuyasha and Koga growled in unison.

"Okay! Okay. Geez, sorry I mentioned it." Miroku said and they all hung up. Inuyasha walked home and they all went to sleep.

_**The Very Next Day…**_

"Why can't you freaking leave us ALONE!" Kagome screeched in agitation as the boys were causing their usual morning fiasco.

"And why in hell would we do that?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Because, if you don't, I'll put rosary beads around ALL of your necks and give Sango and Ayame a chance to sit you all." Kagome threatened. Inuyasha still flinched at the 's' word.

"Just go back to the hole you crawled out of, fleabag." Ayame insulted Koga.

"Put your hand anywhere near me lecher and I swear, you will die." Sango threatened in a chillingly calm tone.

The girls stomped ahead of them to school. The boys let them, only getting more excited about their plot for later.

"Ugh! Can you believe those stupid buttheads?!" Kagome seethed.

"I swear, one day, I'm gonna rip that mangy wolf to shreds." Ayame said, cracking her knuckles.

"Damn lecher, he's going to hell, even if I have to drag him there." Sango said. Ayame and Kagome giggled.

"I'm pretty sure he follow you there without a second thought." Kagome giggled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked.

"C'mon, he's totally in love with you!" Ayame declared.

"Yeah, my ass." Sango muttered.

"Yes, but you too!" Kagome retaliated.

"You're the only girl he's ever groped more than _once_." Ayame said, trying convince the demon slayer. Sure, they hated at least one of the boys guts, but it was so obvious that Miroku loved Sango. If they had to risk more time with the boys to make her happy, they'd do it, wether it was with Miroku or not.

"Ha! I doubt he could _keep_ a genuine relationship, much less get married." Sango said, triumphantly. The girls gasped. "Ugh, what now?" The demon slayer asked, irritably.

"Sango…" Kagome started.

"… We didn't say anything about _marriage_." Ayame finished, getting a mischievous glint in her eyes. Kagome, quickly catching on, stopped Sango in her tracks and stared at her with this… look that Sango couldn't describe.

"Sango, are you… do you… have a crush on Miroku?" She said, disbelievingly. Sango's face became as red as a tomato.

"Wha?! W-where'd you get _that_ idea?" She asked, very flustered.

"So it's true." Ayame smiled.

"Sango, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kagome asked, looking a little hurt.

"Stop saying such nonsense, of course I don't like that good for nothing hunk- I mean monk!" She quickly corrected, but it was too late.

"OOOOHHHHH, Sango's got a crush, Sango's got a crush." The girls giggled.

"Grrr, I do NOT!" Sango yelled. "C'mon, we'll be late for school if we don't hurry up." Sango said and dragged them the rest of the way to school.

_**Later That Day…**_

"Hey, Sango!" Miroku called.

"Oh great, kill me now." Sango groaned while Kagome and Ayame stood off to the side lines, giggling.

"Hey, I gotta ask you something… alone." He added, in dicating for Kagome and Ayame to leave. They obeyed, trying not giggle their heads off.

"Traitors…" Sango muttered.

"Don't worry, this is strictly business." He said, sternly. When Sango turned to him, his face held none of the usual playfulness there. Sango turned her full attention to him and crossed her arms.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked.

"It's about Kagome, now before you jump down my throat, let me explain." Miroku said, making Sango close her mouth before she protested. "Look, Inuyasha and Koga would never admit this, but they're concerned about Kagome and are quite curious as to why she's been visiting your house so much this past month and, frankly, so am I." Miroku quickly explained, peaking the young demon slayers interests. "Now, I've come to ask, what exactly is miss Kagome preparing for?" He asked, stunning the demon slayer.

"Have you been spying on us?" She asked.

"Well, Inuyasha and Koga have been, I just followed along." He explained. "But it was only last night, and Inuyasha was the one sneaking around, not me." He quickly added. Sango sighed.

"Look, I swore to her I wouldn't tell you guys so you'll just have to wait a little while. But I can assure you, there's nothing to be worried about." Sango said and walked away from a very disappointed Miroku and thinking '_I guess… maybe he isn't so bad after all. So much concern in his eyes._'

"…Oh well, guess I'll have to calm the dog and the wolf." Miroku sighed and started walking the opposite direction.

_**Even Later That Day…**_

The girls were walking to school and chatting about things that happened that day until Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"Soo… what'd you and Miroku talk about?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, just… stuff." She said, nonchalantly.

"What kind of stuff." Ayame mimicked Kagome.

"… Did you know that boys actually worry about us?" Sango asked, a little thoughtfully. Kagome and Ayame stopped.

"What?" They asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, apparently they've been curious as to why you, Kagome, have been coming to my house for a month.

"Really?... Even Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, even him." Sango replied.

"Sango… did you tell them anything?" Ayame asked.

"No, of course not, they have no idea what we're planning for Naraku." She assured.

"Awesome, good promise keeper." Kagome said, patting her head. Sango barked like a dog in response and they all laughed. But then Ayame sniffed the air and a tree shook suddenly.

"Well, they do now, damn dog." Ayame said, scowling at where the half-breed had been perched.

"Great, now what'll they do? Tell Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"No, I think they hate him as much as we do, so they'll let us go on with our plans. They'll probably start asking questions though." Sango inferred.

"Well, can't fix it now, let's head home and get ready for the movie tonight." Ayame said and they all headed home.

_**Later at Kaguyas Theater…**_

The girls were in line to get their tickets for the movie.

"You know, at school, I heard that this one girl saw both the original version and the additional scenes version. She said she liked the additional scenes better because it explains a lot about everything else that happens in the movie." Sango said.

"Ooh, I'm getting more excited by the minute." Ayame grinned.

"I wonder…" Kagome trailed off.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Everything. I'm imagining what might happen during the movie." She explained. Sango made an O shaped face. Finally it was their turn to get tickets.

"Three tickets to see World War Z, please." Ayame said, getting out her wallet. Kagome and Sango looked at her funny. "What?"

"Did you…" Kagome started.

"…Just say 'please'?" Sango finished.

"Yeah, what of it?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome laughed. Ayame shrugged and turned back to the receptionist.

"Here ya go, you get the last three seats in theater 3. Enjoy your movie." He said.

"Thanks, we will." She said and earned more astonished looks. "And yes, I did just say thank you, I do have manners, guys." She sighed.

"So, did he just say those were the last three seats?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, which means we're probably gonna have to sit separately if the theaters full." Sango sighed.

"Yeah, so get your own snacks." Ayame said, hugging her wallet protectively, as if it were her cub. Kagome and Sango laughed, Ayame soon after.

The girls got their snacks and walked into the theater. As suspected they had to sit separately. Kagome went to the far left row, Ayame the far right and Sango in the middle.

"Damn this theater's full." Kagome murmured.

"Shh." The boy in the baseball cap sitting next to her said.

"Oh, the movie hasn't even started yet, shush yourself." She groaned, strangely recognizing the voice but she couldn't point out where from.

"Sorry, excuse me sir. Can I sit there?" Sango asked the curious man in the hat. He simply nodded and stood up to let her pass. She slipped past him and into the seat next to him. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." The instantly familiar voice spoke, making Sango pale. '_Oh crap._' She thought and sunk down in her seat under that defiant gaze.

"Excuse me sir, but could I get past you for just a moment?" Ayame asked the boy in the hood. He seemed stunned for a moment before standing up to allow her passage. "Thank you very much sir." She smiled as she sat down.

"Well, well, well, someone was hiding their manners all this time? Hard to believe." The boy smirked under his hood. Ayame grimaced as soon as she realized who it was.

"Shit, not you." She groaned.

"Nice to see you to, Armory." The boy said, pulling down his hood.

"Koga, to what do I owe the displeasure?" She asked sweetly.

"What? Can't a guy watch a movie with his enemy in peace?" Koga smirked.

"Umm… Uh, no." She said, scoffing.

"Heh, fine, you can thank Inuyasha for the brilliant idea, impeccable timing to." Koga said.

"A- I will kill him later. B- What do you mean by 'impeccable timing'?" Ayame asked.

"You'll find out when we exit the theater. And I believe, what luck, that he's sitting with little miss beaten by her BF over there." He said, looking over Ayame's head to a raven haired girl and a black haired boy in a baseball cap.

"Really? Cause I see no silver- Oooohhhh… yeah you're right, that is impeccable timing." Ayame agreed.

"And Sango's with-"

"Miroku, I know, I figured it out, clever idea."

"Thank you… I think Mirokus already given himself away but Inuyasha seems to be evading Kagomes awareness."

"Ooh! I wanna see how this turns out!"

"Should be quite the show."

"Be even better if you were being attacked by some random girl."

"Be even funnier if you were attacked by a bear."

Despite their hatred for each other, they watched events of that night unfold together while barely paying attention to the movie.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been sick with a fever and my computer had spyware, but everything's good now, everything's taken care of. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Next one will come out sooner, prepare for a movie night fiasco! DON'T FORGET TO READ **Comatose** YOU GOT THAT? READ IT!


End file.
